imperium_azzerantowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dolores Kastinet
Dolores Kastinet (ur. sierpień 1425 w Madilli, zm. 1465 w Montenegri) - w latach 1463-1465 pierwsza w historii imperatorowa Azamantu (zwana Imperatorową Tysiąca Dni) jako żona Isteresa IX Azzerante, matka Wespazjana I i pozostałej piątki dzieci Isteresa IX. Druga córka króla Espandury Karola II i Anny Kuris, siostra królowej Doroty I. Jej małżeństwo z arcyksięciem Isteresem było czysto polityczne, wynikiem sytuacji politycznej w Espandurze. Zmagająca się z możnowładcami królowa Dorota, by zachować władzę zawiązała sojusz dynastyczny z Imperium. Hadrian V zadecydował, że poślubi ona kulawego arcyksięcia Isteresa. Mimo, że mąż ją obrzydzał, to urodziła mu aż szóstkę dzieci - nie pozwolono jej jednak na wychowywanie ich z obawy, że obróci je przeciwko ojcu i uczyni ich Espandurami. Do końca życia nie pogodziła się ze swoim stanem, porównywała się często do klaczy rozpłodowej męża, na którego pastwę wydała ją siostra. Gdy jej mąż został władcą Imperium jako Isteres IX, została pierwszą i jedyną w historii imperatorową o zagranicznym pochodzeniu (według tradycji w Imperium nie mogło do tego dojść), chociaż nie została nigdy oficjalnie koronowana. Gdy Isteres IX zapragnął rozwodu z żoną, Dolores uwięziono na zamku Montenegri, gdzie została uduszona na zlecenie Karola Wargasa, który się kierował samowolną lojalnością wobec imperatora. Młodość (1425 - 1443) Urodziła się w sierpniu 1425 roku jako druga królewna Espandury. Dzieciństwo i czasy nastoletnie spędziła w rodzinnej Madilli, stolicy królestwa. Była dzieckiem niesfornym, swoimi wybrykami spędzała królewskiej parze sen z powiek. Często za karę była odsyłana do samotnej wieży, gdzie zamykano ją samą ze swoją wieloletnią przyjaciółką i kuzynką, Ines Zarro, a służba mogła tylko przynosić posiłki i opróżniać nocniki. Z tego powodu nazywana była żartobliwie "królewną z wieży". Z czasem opamiętała się i zaczęła bez sprzeciwu pobierać nauki na dworze razem ze starszą siostrą, Dorotą. Planowano wydać ją za kuzyna, Natalisa Zarro. Doszło nawet do zaręczyn - Dolores miała wtedy lat 17, a jej narzeczony był cztery lata starszy. Plany nie doszły do skutku z powodu tragicznej śmierci króla Karola i jego dziedzica na polowaniu w 1443 roku. Kraj stanął na skraju wojnej domowy. Natalis Zarro umożliwił Dorocie wstąpienie na tron, udzielając jej poparcia. Postanowił porzucić dotychczasową narzeczoną i ożenił się z jej brzydszą siostrą. Natalisa Zarro tytuł księcia małżonka jednak nie zadowalał, zaplanował więc przeprowadzenie krwawego zamachu stanu. Jego plan jednak się nie powiódł i musiał zbiec ze stolicy. Na początku 1444 roku zebrał espandurskich arystokratów i podniósł bunt przeciwko swej małżonce. Aby uzyskać armię do obrony swoich praw do tronu jako kobieta, Dorota zawarła sojusz z Imperium. Ceną za pomoc militarną było małżeństwo dynastyczne pomiędzy dwoma krajami. Hadrian V Azzerante szukał małżonek dla swoich wnuków, Dolores miała wyjść za któregoś z nich. Mordekaj był jednak najstarszy z wnuków Hadriana i przygotowywano go do objęcia tronu w przyszłości (dawne prawo zabraniało oddawania tytułu imperatorowej szlachciankom spoza Imperium), a jego bliźniak Joachim Azzerante był duchownym, wybór więc padł na ich młodszego brata, kulawego i nieatrakcyjnego Isteresa. Małżeństwo z Isteresem Azzerante (1444 - 1461) W marcu 1444 Dolores wbrew swej woli po raz pierwszy w życiu opuściła Espandurę. Po kilku tygodniowej podróży morskiej wyszła na ląd w Semedis i ruszyła w stronę Fioronu, gdzie miał się odbyć ślub. Orszak imperialny spotkał się z orszakiem królewny pod Hezynem i dalej narzeczeni podróżowali razem. Atmosfera była napięta, przyszłe małżeństwo wymieniło między sobą zaledwie parę słów ceremoniału. Pod koniec kwietnia doszło do mariażu na katedrze we Fioronie. Po miesięcznym pobycie w religijnej stolicy Imperium, małżeństwo ruszyło do Azzeru. Tam, jeszcze w maju, urządzono oficjalną ceremonię pokładzin przy świadkach. Dolores płakała w jej czasie. Poruszony tym imperator Hadrian następnego dnia wysłał dwa imperialne legiony do Espandury, dotrzymując warunku sojuszu, i natychmiast po tym wydał dekret, w którym zakazał obecności świadków przy ceremonii pokładzin. W grudniu 1445 roku narodziło się pierwsze dziecko Dolores i Isteresa. Był to rudowłosy chłopczyk, którego ojciec nazwał Wespazjan. Było to zarzewiem pierwszej kłótni pomiędzy arcyksięciem a jego żoną. Dolores pragnęła nazwać dziecko po swoim zmarłym bracie i nauczyć chłopca identyfikacji z zamorską ojczyzną matki. Jednak Isteres postanowił, że wychowa wszystkie ich dzieci, Wespazjana i te jeszcze nienarodzone, bez udziału żony. Poparł go sam imperator. Od tego czasu Dolores zamieszkała w osobnych komnatach i nigdy więcej nie stawiła się do komnatach męża. Po dworze zaczęły chodzić historie o wybuchowym charakterze arcyksiężnej i plotki o jej rzekomych romansach ze wszystkimi braciach Isteresa. Arcyksiążę, jego rodzice i dziadkowie jednak nie dawali wiary plotkom. W ciągu następnych lat Isteres przychodził do komnat żony wiele razy, w głównej mierze pijany. Wiele dzieci Dolores zostało poczętych w wyniku gwałtu. Tak było między innymi z najmłodszym synem Isteresa i Dolores, Hadrianem - narodził się on we wrześniu 1458 roku. Nigdy nie wysłała żadnego listu do siostry Doroty, obwiniając jej o swoje nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo. Królową Espandury tytułowała swoją matkę, z którą aż do jej śmierci w 1463 roku prowadziła regularną korespondencję. Psy Imperium (1461 - 1462) Siewca wojny (1464 - 1465) Rodzina Rodzice * Karol II Kastinet * Anna Kuris Rodzeństwo # Karol Kastinet # Dorota I Kastinet Mąż * Isteres IX Azzerante Dzieci # Wespazjan I Azzerante # Hanna Azzerante # Wincent Azzerante # Helena Azzerante # Hermes Azzerante # Hadrian Azzerante Kategoria:Arcyksiężne Kategoria:Bohaterowie pierwszoplanowi Kategoria:Imperatorowe Kategoria:Kastineci Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Psów Imperium Kategoria:Postacie z Siewcy wojny